I Am Nothing But a Liar
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: Life was supposed to be a fairytale ending. For this family, it is sad to say that this fairytale was written by the Brothers Grimm. Because in reality, there is no happy ending. One-shot. Part 5 of The Lost Child of Zordon Universe.


**I'm sorry for the period of silence, but I was just really busy. As for the status of** ** _Searching For The Truth_** **, it's kind of on a hiatus at the moment. Severe Writer's Block, which is why I wrote this, to try and get my gears moving again.**

 **This one is finicky, I'm not sure whether to fully connect it to** ** _The Lost Child of Zordon_** **Universe or not, I'll let you decide that.**

 **Anyways, for disclaimers. I don't own the two songs used in this story: 1)** ** _Red Like Roses Part 2_** **\- Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams and Sandy Lee Williams and 2)** ** _You Are My Sunshine_** **\- Jimmie Davis (Cover by: Elizabeth Mitchell).**

 **Enjoy!**

 ***Update: I officially decided to fully connect this to _The Lost Child of Zordon_ universe.***

* * *

Legend:

 **Bold: Flashbacks/Memories**

 _Italics: Communication via other sources; e.g: phones, morphers, transmissions/Thoughts (TPS Only)_

 _Italics/Underline: Animal and Dinosaur Spirits communicating/Mental Communication/Year, Time, Day, Date and Location Change_

* * *

 _"The fear of death follows from the fear of life._

 _A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time."_

\- Mark Twain

* * *

 _19:30…_

 _Saturday…_

 _24th February 2014…_

Canon: _Pre-Super Megaforce_

( _Scene: Hayley's Cyberspace Café, City Centre, Reefside, California, Earth_ / _Amelia's POV_ )

Kira Ford-Mercer, four time Grammy Award-winning singer helped me set up the stage in the café that dad's best friend since university; Hayley Zitkor still runs and owns. My dad and his friends are here too, primarily his high school friends; which consists of: Jason and his wife Trini, Zach - unfortunately his wife Angela could not be here, she has a late shift at work, Billy and Kat, Adam and Tanya - I'm best friends with their daughter Jade and then there's Rocky and Aisha. Oh! I almost forgot Aaron and Cassie. I'm amazed that my dad still keeps in contact with them, being that he still retains his Swiss Cheese Brain to a slight degree. Why I asked them to be here, to see me perform a gig at Hayley's, is because I want dad to see how angry and sad I am; especially towards mom. I don't understand what happened, what went wrong, my mom is an overqualified high school History Teacher; dad is the same, he too has a PhD. For the last few months of last year, mom has been fading in and out of my life, she vanishes for weeks at a time and then comes home; without warning, mom disappears again. I have confronted dad about it, all I got was she has a lot of things going on, but she still loves me and promises to come back.

You see, I'm actually adopted, just like mom; though… she never went into much detail. My biological parents died in a car wreck, my grandparents weren't fit to be my guardians, so I just floated between foster families. It was then I met the Oliver couple: Dr. Thomas Oliver and his wife Dr. Kimberly Hart-Oliver. The social worker said I was only meant to stay for six months with them, but as you can see, that term extended indefinitely. Mom and dad seemed so normal, down to Earth and probably the nerdiest couple you'd meet in your life. The two of them were fun, active, the three of us would go on hikes in the woods that surrounded their house or… cabin; it's not creepy, I assure you. All those trips to the Natural History and Archaeology Museums, I have to say that was fun and fascinating. It was hilarious to watch them argue on whether I'll lean towards History or Palaeontology. We would have picnics, even go to their old hometown Angel Grove to see the Youth Centre, friends etcetera. On the side, dad would teach me Martial Arts - he's a Third Grade Black Belt, surprisingly mom knew some as well, but for some reason, her style leaned towards either Judo or Krav Maga. Two common combat styles used in the Army, I did wonder was mom in the military and I noticed around the house, there are pictures of her, Tommy and a German Shepherd with a vest on him.

After I saw that, about a week later, I asked mom about it; hoping though, she would not try to evade it. Dad admitted mom has a knack or a skill in artfully evading or answering questions in such a way, they appeared answered. She must have worked on that skill for a long time. To my surprise and shock, mom didn't dodge my question, she answered them honestly. She explained the German Shepherd was her service dog, I noted the word ' _was_ ', he was her service dog. Mom said Rex passed away three years ago, old age. That was two-thousand-and-eleven, he was nine years old. She moved on with her story; saying Rex helped her cope with life much better, telling me she did serve some time in the Army. Due to her service and god knows what she experienced in the Middle East, mom suffered with anxiety, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Survivor's Guilt; just a lot things you would feel or suffer after a traumatising event. From what I know, she wasn't alone during her service, mom had her biological cousin Aaron Callaghan, they both served in the Army from early nineteen-ninety-six up to mid two-thousand-and-one, only for both of them to retire; return to university as Mature Students and became teachers. The two of them graduate early and were top of the class, what an amazing achievement. That can be said for her cousin, who now has a Post Doctorate in Mathematics, received it four years ago and he made a name for himself after successfully solving two of the seven Millennium Prize Problems! Not one, two! He solved both the _P Versus PN_ and _Hodge Conjecture_ Theorems! That was back in twenty-ten. He must have really good dedication to be balancing that and being a high school teacher or has an insane IQ. On the other hand, my mom got her Post Doctorate in History, literally redefining it and gained quite a fame after busting the mythos of the Corona Aurora; which was looked into by my godfather Dr. Kevin Hart. Sadly, his work was ridiculed, because his peers were too close-minded and arrogant, they laughed at him, mocked him.

Anyways, I'm going off point now. I met Tommy and Kim in two-thousand-and-twelve, they were originally looking to adopt, but ended up becoming foster parents. Like I said, we all just go on so well, we were like a proper family; therefore, my foster parents decided to adopt me. The social worker approved of this, then the whole boring legal documentation got underway, but thanks to some contacts they had; they were able to speed up the process. I officially became Amelia Conner-Oliver. I was enrolled into Reefside High School, sadly I couldn't be in any of my parents classes, except I was put in with Dr. Callaghan; but from what I heard, students sing praises once you don't piss them off. There was a story by past students who attended here, saying never to push my mom's buttons, otherwise you'd be on the receiving end of her infamous ' _Lieutenant_ ' or ' _Army_ _Mode_ '. Mom did say she was a First Lieutenant before resigning. I was told her yelling was scary and belittling, like the students were being given out for disobeying an order. The thought brought shivers to my spine, but mom told me not to worry, she has her temper under control and is very slow to anger. I can thank my lucky stars for that. Stories of dad getting mad whipped around too, my mom's cousin is also slow to anger. Thank the Lord they have huge amounts of patience, that must be God send for the students.

Other than that, the adoption papers verified and legalised in twenty-twelve, that same year. Everything was going great, even going on a Winter holiday prior to Christmas; we flew to the Alps for skiing and snowboarding. I do enjoy teasing my parents, making old people jokes, even though they're both in their early or close to mid-thirties; because technically to them and their friends, who are also roughly the in the same age range, that is considered young. Mom almost threatened that if I don't stop the jokes, she would cut my allowance by twenty percent; well… you can imagine the horrified look on my face, while dad was laughing his head off. Since we were on the Alps facing France, mom's parents… actually her mother and stepfather, they drove over to Alpes d'Huez, which was where we were staying for the ten days. Christmas Eve and Day were absolutely amazing, then dad took us all out for a bit of Airsoft, as he was certain it would be less painful than Paintball. I shivered, I would never forget that excited grin on my mom's face and instantly, I could tell; with all her Army experience and having five years under her belt, she couldn't wait to wreck us. Thankfully dad invited his friends too, Dr. Callaghan came as well and he brought a nice balance. Unfortunately, he sided with mom and they both wrecked us. Dad and I were primarily the ones covered in tiny little bruises, since the others used us as human shields. I was glad that dad picked Airsoft, because when I saw the photos, mom had almost covered most of dad's well built body in welts and bruises from the Paintball! Surely, that did sort of hurt his pride. Dad even told me she shot him in the ass and ' _accidentally_ ' shot him in the area that the ' _sun doesn't shine_ '. Wow mom, really? I let a small smile slip, that photo of us, decked out in tactical gear, minus the head protection was hung on the wall. When twenty-thirteen rolled around, things changed and not for the best. It's also when I began to question about my parents' past.

I already know their secrets, thanks to an event that happened after the funeral and oh god! All the stuff about working in the Army, it was true, but not the exact truth. It was a lot to take in, but let's take this from the beginning.

 ** _One Year Ago…_**

 ** _22:30…_**

 ** _Saturday…_**

 ** _2nd January 2013…_**

 **Canon: _Power Rangers Megaforce_**

 **(Flashback/ _Scene: Stairwell, Oliver Household, Forest, Outside Reefside, California, Earth_** **/ _Amelia's POV_** **)**

 **It was late on a Saturday night, my parents and I were after takeout. Saturday night takeout was a tradition in this house, along with a good movie. I heard movement downstairs and talking, so I went as far as the top of the stairs to see what's going on. While my view was slightly obstructed, I was able to hear, mom's and dad's voices in particular. Dad sounded stressed, anxious and almost flustered. He was trying to stop mom from doing something, what is she doing?**

 **"Come on Kim!" Dad said, "Be reasonable!",**

 **"I am being reasonable Tommy, and I am needed. Don't try to stop me!" Replied mom, "Aegis has decided to come with me as well. I'll be fine." Aegis? Who's Aegis? What's mom talking about? Is she leaving!?**

 **"You have a daughter Kim! Don't leave her like her parents left!" I flinched, dad rare or if ever raised his voiced; especially when he mentioned my real parents.**

 **"Don't you use her parents against me Thomas!" Mom growled. Oh god! Usually the red flag in an argument between two of them escalates; is when she calls dad by his proper name. "I'm just after hearing my mother passed away as well! I. Am. Needed." Her mom passed away? She did tell me that she was adopted, but never said anything about it or didn't go into detail. "They need a leader. I promise, I will come back."**

 **(** **Flashback Ends** **)**

And all I remembered was hearing my mom's footsteps leave the house, the door closing behind her. I spoke to dad that day after, about my mom being adopted. Even though I already know she's adopted, but I was hoping to learn more from dad. He was very vague on it, then when I brought up about this Aegis guy, dad almost froze. He quickly recovered saying he's another friend of mom's. I decided to shrug it off. I haven't heard from mom for a month, only for her to suddenly return, but she changed. It looked as if she was in a fight, she even looked tired, pale, bags under her eyes. Her body movements were slightly slow and her back was at her a little more. When she came home, I decided to not approach her for a day or two. I asked her why did she leave after she recovered. All I was told that things for her have been stressful, but nothing I should be concerned with. Then her PTSD was coming back, she woke us up with nightmares and night terrors, getting jumpy. Mom snapped at me for no particular reason over the smallest things and dad was getting agitated too. The whole thing was stressing him out and for the first time, I witnessed mom having a panic attack because I accidentally slammed the cupboard. I was frozen, I didn't know what to do and I yelled for dad. It took dad twenty minutes to calm her down.

I was suddenly broken from my thoughts when Kira tapped my shoulder, saying everything was ready. After what happened, I wrote a song, mom loved to sing; I even heard her. Even though singing was a hobby for her, dad loved hearing her. With the song I wrote, I needed a second vocalist. Cassie, a retired award-winning singer would have sung with me, but she felt her voice wasn't right for the lyrics, also… her early retirement was due to strained vocal cords, she couldn't reach the high notes the song had and so, managed to contact Kira. Kira Ford-Mercer was my mom's and dad's former student, she is happily married to Trent Fernandez-Mercer - a super popular graphic novel artist, colourist and writer for _BOOM! Studios_. I found his comics going through my mom's stuff, along with her _PlayStation_ and _PlayStation 2_. Beside them was a copy of _Mortal Kombat 2_ and the original _Shadow of the Colossus_ , as if she wasn't nerdy enough already. Oh my god! Turning back to Kira, she was more than happy to sing with me, but decided not use her guitar this time; instead we have a band behind us. My song is a bit more like… rock n' roll or pure rock with a meaning behind it. With the microphone's turned on, everyone in the room turned their attention to us and the band started. In that instant when the first beat dropped by the drums and electric guitar, I began to sing the first set of verses.

[Amelia]:

 _"I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute_

 _Couldn't bear another day without you in it_

 _All of the joy that I had known for all my life_

 _Was stripped away from me the minute that you died_

 _To have you in my life was all I ever wanted_

 _But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted_

 _Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted_

 _No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this_

 _I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone_

 _I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong_

 _How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?_

 _Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single fucking day_

 _It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending_

 _Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending_

 _This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well_

 _There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell_

 _I know you didn't plan this_

 _You tried to do what's right._

 _But in the middle of this madness_

 _I'm the one you left to win this fight_

 _Red like roses_

 _Fills my head with dreams that finds me_

 _Always closer_

 _To the emptiness and sadness_

 _That has come to take the place of you."_

After that going back and forth of my mom returning and leaving like a ghost in our house, her final words to me that she loves me and promises to come back home. It was the Summer of twenty-thirteen, school was finished, I passed my exams with flying colours. Sadly mom wasn't there for any of it, I felt she was drifting from me, from dad. In a weird way, to remind us that she cares, mom sent flowers, specifically roses, dad loved roses; he loved the double meaning behind them. There was a pattern, mom would send a bouquet every five weeks, it also tells me the length of time she was gone for. Then, all of a sudden, she suddenly stopped sending them, so dad took care of the last one she sent us. I constantly asked dad where she was gone, he wouldn't answer. I tried calling Dr. Callaghan and his wife Cassie, but only his wife answered and she wouldn't say either. I called my godparents on mom's side, they knew nothing, I tried her big brother Jason; none of them would tell me!

I was getting worried, not just for my dad's sanity, but my own. I wanted my mom to come home, be a family again. When my mom was absent, I became a little more aggressive and easily agitated in school; got into fights because the kids would make fun of me. They said things like I'll never be normal because I have an absentee mother and sometimes, single fathers aren't great at parenting. After hearing all that, my dad would spar with me to release pent up stress. Best part, those students had classes with my dad, he spoke to them and gave them detention. Karma at its best. However, he and his friends were telling me to not worry and my mom is fine. Just what was she doing? It was when I turned to singing and it helped me in a big way. I got into less fights, less agitated and dad was relieved. Now, while everyone's Summer is all sunshine and roses, mine was completely far from it. Dad and I were in the middle of planning a holiday, two weeks in Greece, but instead; we had a visitor, who came with news that no fourteen year old teenager wanted to hear. It was one that completely shattered both myself, dad and everyone that were close to mom.

 ** _One Year Ago…_**

 ** _18:30…_**

 ** _Wedneday…_**

 ** _16th June 2013…_**

 **Canon: _Power Rangers Megaforce_**

 **(Flashback/** _ **Scene: Oliver Household, Forest, Outside Reefside, California, Earth**_ **/Amelia's POV)**

 **Dad and I were spending another day without mom, it feels so weird without her, the house is too quiet. I helped dad with cooking the dinner, because I recall mom telling me a story that he almost set the kitchen on fire. It caused me to laugh, even though dad's cooking skills have improved, with thanks to Rocky - the guy married to Aisha and well known for being a human garbage disposal. I have to say, I am extremely jealous of his metabolism. Is it possible for a person's metabolism to be that fast!? Anyways, dad and I were cooking beef stir-fry. All was going well in this normal house, until the doorbell rang, followed by rapid banging. Hello! You're supposed to knock, not bang the door! Rude much? The banging continued, getting a little more desperate, so dad left me to man the food, while he answered the door. Dad walked off, then everything happened so quickly. I was about to add the peppers until I heard dad yell out. Turning the gas off, I ran out of the kitchen, seeing dad on the floor, as two people were trying to help him up.**

 **I helped them with dad, seeing the other person was my mom's cousin Dr. Callaghan, the other was a woman I didn't recognise, I almost thought it was mom though. I looked at them both, they were both wearing combat gear that has seen hard fighting, extremely hard fighting, you could tell by the burns and tears. I frowned though, looking at the uniform, it's not the standard issue US Army uniform, this combat uniform was foreign and no country has that type of uniform. Where did it come from? I also noticed an armband on the left arm, through the dirt, I could make out a silver lightening bolt; it's their country's coat of arms! I managed to get dad on the couch, as he stared into nothing but empty space. I stared at Dr. Callaghan and the unknown woman, their faces were marred with dirt, scratches, on top of being coated with tear stains. The woman took her seat across from dad, looking completely shellshocked. What happened? What's going on? Where's mom? Several tense minutes passed and Dr. Callaghan finally spoke.**

 **"I'm… I'm s- I'm so sorry!" He started, trying hard to hold back his tears, what's he sorry about!? "She wouldn't let us save her. She made us return." She? Mom? Why did she force them to return? Return from where? The Maths Teacher reached into a pocket on his tactical vest and pulled out three items, two I recognised, the other I didn't. One was my mom's silver necklace - a crane and a staff, the chain was broken, as if it was ripped off, to be removed quickly; the other looked to be some sort of coin or talisman and had the engraving of two birds. One appeared to be a Pterodactyl, the other was a Crane. Was this some sort of lucky charm mom held onto? I've never seen it before. The third object, was a wedding ring, it was a little band jacked, the white-gold band was covered in tiny scratches and the diamond was all dirty. I turned to dad, who looked even more distraught, shaking his head in constant denial.**

 **"No, no, no!" He muttered, over and over, as tears welled in his eyes. My fears were getting closer to my conclusions, is mom… no! She wouldn't leave us! Mom promised she would come back! The woman beside mom's cousin spoke and she had a really weird accent.**

 **"Tommy, it would be best if your daughter wasn't here." Anger flooded me, stop treating me like a little kid! What happened to mom!?**

 **"I'm staying! Now tell me, where is my mom!?" I yelled. She turned back to Tommy.**

 **"You never told her, did you not?" She asked my dad. Tell me what? Is mom and dad hiding something from me? Does it have to do with the coin? Then something struck my mind, mom mentioned a person by the name of Aegis and he was accompanying her. Dr. Callaghan vanished at the same time. Does that mean… they're the same person? It's too much of a coincidence! I asked ' _Dr. Aaron Callaghan_ ' about it. I looked at him, at his tired, weary face, giving him a stone cold stares.**

 **"Aaron," I said, addressing him by his first name. I am in no mood to be formal. I want answers and I want them now! "Is your name Aegis?" We all looked as he sighed, giving us a sad, pained look.**

 **"I am Aegis. Lieutenant General Aegis of Eltar." My eyes widened. Eltar!? As in… another planet? That explains the foreign looking military uniform and coat of arms. I am well aware of Mirinoi and KO-35, but I haven't heard much of Eltar. This means my mom… my face gave it all away. "My cousin, your mother is also from Eltar. Her name is Kara, she was General Kara of Eltar." So my mom was in the Army, just not the one from Earth! Eltar… so that is where she disappeared to. I sat down, trying to let all of this sink in. Why? Why did mom keep this from me? I looked at dad, who was still distraught, he knew too. I turned to the unnamed woman.**

 **"And who are you?",**

 **"I am Sergeant Major Alura. Your mother was good friend of mine." She introduced, wiping away her tears that were falling. Still and all, Alura continued speaking. "There was one escape pod left and it could hold only two people. I was one.",**

 **"And I was forced into the second seat. Apparently, your mother claimed the escape pod, installing irreversible settings and commands. It had one task: bring us back to Earth." The tears fell down Aegis' face, as he literally broke down. "Kara… Kimberly… she's gone. Eltar has fallen and the Armada are coming here, to invade Earth." Gone, dead. My mom is dead and dad burst into tears, as did I, but a part of my mind wanted me to deny it. All Aegis and Alura could do, cry themselves, as dad and I held in each other's arms.**

 **(Flashback Ends)**

My mind returned to the present, as Kira sang her lines. While I did write the song, I struggled with some of the verses; Cassie decided to help and got a hold of Kira. The famous singer said to email her the lyrics I wrote so far and see what she could come up with. I did just that and when she replied back with the verses she has written, I noticed how much of the emotions mom could have been feeling when she was taken from us. I kind of found it freaky that she managed to nail mom's feelings and emotions to a tee. The Armada took her from us and destroyed Dr. Callaghan's and Alura's home planet Eltar. It makes me wonder if any other Eltarians survived, God knows where they are, some may have landed on Earth, other planets. From what Alura described, Eltar was a powerful, wealthy and well-defended planet. Its army was not to be messed with, but they were defenders, not conquerors and gave aid to many planets in its long history. Most planets feared Eltar's army, but for the Armada to reduce that said army and plunder Eltar into nothing, what sort of firepower did they have? This is why my mom disappeared, she was preparing Eltar for the onslaught, fought in a battle, a battle that ended her life and left the rest of her people as refugees or maybe prisoners of war.

Alura also added that General Kara, sent out a call for the aid of allies, she must have known that the Armada would be too powerful for Eltar alone. Sadly, Aquitar, Inquirius, KO-35, Mirinoi, Triforia and Edenoi were all on lockdown with the approaching enemy. Therefore, my mom sent a distress signal to one region in the galaxy that no one really bothers to contact: the Lion Galaxy, whoever the hell they are. Alura was bitter towards them, called them a bunch of royal pricks, snobbish, proud and pompous ' _motherfuckers_ '; then she rambled on in her home language: Eltarian. Once she got herself in check, mom's Eltarian friend continued to explain that the Lion Galaxy heard her call and promised to send a quarter of their legion with a Princess Viera leading them. Unfortunately, just a day before the attack, the Lion Galaxy suddenly changed its mind, saying they did not want to be involved in Eltar's battle and recalled their troops, for unknown reasons, despite mom's plea. Along with the Armada, the Lion Galaxy is partially responsible for mom's passing. I see Alura's point, they are selfish, a bunch of selfish cowards. A lion symbolises bravery and courage, they are far from it.

As soon as we were told the news, dad and I spent three days processing everything, before calling his friends and my godparents. The news of mom's death hit them all hard, Caroline, Pierre and Kevin were grief stricken. Dad's parents came to comfort him, he was just so… shut down, mom was his entire life, his reason for living. All of dad's friends were frozen too, they all had a hard time processing the news, it was easy to tell they were all very close to her; they even called her a sister. Telling them that news, it was hard, painful and worse? We didn't have a body to bury.

 ** _One Year Ago…_**

 ** _Three Days Later…_**

 ** _15:00…_**

 ** _Thursday…_**

 ** _19th June 2013…_**

 **Canon: _Power Rangers Megaforce_**

 **(** **Flashback/** ** _Scene: Living Room, Oliver Household, Forest, Outside Reefside, California, Earth /_Amelia's POV)**

 **We waited three days before breaking the news to everyone. I was sitting beside dad, watching everyone hold each other, as they cried for their lost friend. It felt like a dark shadow has casted over all of us and this house. Mom must have made a strong impact on their lives. Jason was mom's brother figure, they've been together since they were in baby diapers. Dad told me all the stories of how they were often mistaken as actual siblings and mom's surname was mixed up in the school rota. Billy and Zach were another set of brothers, like Jason they looked out for her and protected her, Trini did a lot of things with mom. Those two could shop and entire mall out, especially during sales, she was a sister my mom wished could have had. Mom was quick to make friends with people, her friendly, caring demeanour made them all comfortable and welcomed them into her circle of friends. My godmother admitted she was not exactly ' _Mother of Year_ ', Kevin felt guilty because he left them over his research with the Corona Aurora. Her friends and Ernie were a family to her. I looked at Katherine Hillard-Cranston, well, she prefers Kat; as Billy held her. I heard their friendship went off to a slightly rocky start, since Kat was after mom's boyfriend. It's a complicated story, but the two became best of friends. I never thought mom had so many friends. Suddenly, the silence in the room was broken when dad finally spoke out.**

 **"We… we need to… prepare the funeral arrangements." He choked. Jason placed his hand on dad's shoulder.**

 **"Let us handle that. You're in no shape or state of mind bro." He said, wiping a tear away. I watched as dad let out a weak smile.**

 **"Thank you, all of you." Dad replied and gratefully. Then Caroline, Pierre and Kevin offered to help with the arrangements too.**

 ** _Two Weeks Later…_**

 ** _17:40…_**

 ** _Thursday…_**

 ** _2nd July 2013…_**

 **( _Scene: Angel Grove Cemetery, Angel Grove, California, Earth_ /Amelia's POV)**

 **The days flew past us like a breeze, with myself and dad, there was no concept of time. It meant nothing to us. Dad's friends, my godparents and the in-laws all helped with the preparations. In the middle of it all, Alura was arguing with dad, saying that Kara should be buried as an Eltarian. It was a difficult time for us all and Alura was being a bit of an asshole, choosing to follow Eltarian traditions. Mom's cousin was quick to diffuse the whole situation, because dad was in no state for negotiation. He was probably ready to snap Alura's neck and Jason was thinking of punching the daylights out of her. It turned out my mom had her last deeds written out and gave it to him. He showed us all the piece of paper and we were all shocked at what she wrote. Mom wanted to be buried by Earth's customs and be laid to rest on Earth, where all her friends and family are. She still saw Alura as a friend, but she stated in her will that while she may be of Eltarian blood and mom was proud to fight beside Eltar and keep it safe; but her heart always remained here with Earth, it's her home. She also wished to be buried in Angel Grove, it's where she spent her whole childhood, where she grew up. Where she met and made all her friends. All her memories were in that large town.**

 **After seeing her wishes, Alura instantly apologised. She never really knew her friend's life on Earth and how truly attached she was to this planet. Alura admitted that she was being selfish. We all transferred the arrangements to Angel Grove, contacted Ernie at the Youth Centre; he was greatly saddened by our loss, mom saw him as a surrogate uncle. He agreed and was more than happy to host the gatherings when the funeral concluded. However, what greatly saddened us all, we had no body to bury, we didn't have her body. It was left among the others, to rot or be burned on the ruins of Eltar. The thought of it made me upset, angry, as well as dad and everyone else. All the promises she told me, that she will come back home, I felt lied to, because she's dead! Now here we are, in Angel Grove at the cemetery, listening to the local pastor reading the prayers. The sun above us was suddenly gone, covered by grey clouds and a light breeze whipped around us, it's as if the Earth is mourning too. We all stood around the wooden coffin, a coffin that is empty beside the six foot hole dug into the dirt. Dad held me close to him, as the pastor finished reading the rites, he then signalled to Jason, Aeg- Aaron, Zach and Billy to lower the coffin into the ground.**

 **Beside me, as the coffin was being lowered, Caroline cried into Pierre's shoulder, unable to bear watching the empty coffin being lowered and knowing her daughter is gone. Before the coffin was to be covered with earth that was piled beside it, my dad wished to sing one last song before saying goodbye. For some reason, I think it will take dad a very long time to say goodbye to mom and I'm not ready to say goodbye to her either. Our time as a family was too short, dad is now a widower and a single father; sometimes, I wish we met earlier. Time is so precious, it's worth more than gold and it feels wasted now. The pastor handed the microphone to dad, as Kira stepped beside him with her guitar in hand. Without another word, Kira strummed the strings on her guitar and dad started to sing a song I recognised. My biological dad loved this song, it was _You Are My Sunshine_ by Elizabeth Mitchell, not the original version by Jimmie Davis; though I like that version too and Johnny Cash's. Then, my dad started to sing.**

 ** _"You are my sunshine_**

 ** _My only sunshine_**

 ** _You make me happy_**

 ** _When skies are grey_**

 ** _You'll never know dear_**

 ** _How much I love you_**

 ** _Please don't take my sunshine away_**

 ** _The other night, dear_**

 ** _As I lay sleeping_**

 ** _I dreamed I held you in my arms_**

 ** _When I awoke, dear_**

 ** _I was mistaken_**

 ** _And I hung my head and cried_**

 ** _You are my sunshine_**

 ** _My only sunshine_**

 ** _You make me happy_**

 ** _When skies are grey_**

 ** _You'll never know, dear_**

 ** _How much I love you_**

 ** _Please don't take my sunshine away_**

 ** _Please don't take my sunshine away."_**

 **It maybe a verse long, plus the chorus, but it conveys so much. Mrs. Oliver… I mean Vanessa rushed over to hold her son in her arms, as he wept. I turned to see Jason lift the shovel, his eyes were red and puffy from crying himself, and threw the first batch of earth over the coffin. The dark-brown granules hit the lid of the coffin with an audible ' _thud_ '. He then passed the shovel to Aaron, then Billy, Zach, Rocky and Adam. Once that was all over, a large wooden panel was placed over the rectangular hole, until the person who manages the cemetery arrived to complete the filling of the grave. The hard part was done, in pairs or groups, everyone began to leave the grave to go to the Youth Centre for refreshments. It's actually only now, I realise how many people attended my mom's funeral, there were a lot of faces I didn't recognise, the only people I know are: Jason, Trini, Zach, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tanya and Cassie. Jade was with her parents too, she's only a year younger than me and has been so supportive and a shoulder to lean on in the recent events. There were other people here too and I didn't know them, do these people really know mom? Were they like acquaintances or is her social circle a lot larger than she led me to believe?**

 **Before turning to leave, I had one last look at the headstone, which was beautifully carved white marble, with engraved writing filled in with black ink. At the top of the headstone, was a carving of a Falcon and a Crane, outlined in gold to stand out of the white background, embraced in some sort of aerial dance. Dad has a fascination with Falcons, like it's his spirit animal, in a way; mom is with him, with us even in death. I read the writing on the headstone.**

 ** _"Here lies Kimberly Hart-Oliver_**

 ** _1979-2013_**

 ** _Age 34_**

 ** _The extraordinary is in what you do, not who you are"_**

 **To think she was only thirty-four… mom left this world far too young. My hand reached into the pocket of my coat, my fingers feeling the talisman I stowed away inside. For some reason, I find comfort in it, almost like it is alive. Dad doesn't know I took it from his room, but if it's connected to my mom, I wanted to be close to her somewhat. Dad wants me to wait till I'm sixteen to wear her necklace, which was passed down from her biological parents; to be fair, it doesn't feel right for me to wear it yet. With that, dad gave me the gesture to leave and head to the Youth Centre, where he, his friends… and mom all hung out during their teenage years.**

 **(Flashback Ends)**

I returned to the present as Kira sang her verses, the verses she wrote that best expressed mom.

[Kira]:

 _"I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness_

 _You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness_

 _Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute_

 _Make you understand the reasons why I did it_

 _I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered_

 _Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered_

 _I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to_

 _And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you_

 _I never planned that I would leave you there alone_

 _I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home_

 _And all the times I swore that it would be okay_

 _Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray_

 _This bedtime story ends with misery ever after_

 _The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter_

 _I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do_

 _I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you_

 _I know you've lived a nightmare_

 _I caused you so much pain_

 _But, baby, please don't do what I did_

 _I don't want you to waste your life in vain."_

I wonder what reasons mom had to leave me, she said she will come back and broke that promise! A world that's full of madness, yeah! No shit! My parents and their friends all lived in a mad world, because they're the Power Rangers! And there is a long legacy of them, the majority of the people who gave me their condolences, were Power Rangers during their time of service. In a world of the Power Rangers, life is far from normal. It hurt me that dad and mom kept this secret from me, it's like they didn't want to involve me in this world; that it's too dangerous and they wanted me to have a normal life. Normal life, yeah right! That very world took mom from me! The verses that Kira sung says it all, how mom felt, how she tried to protect me. If she really cared about me, if I did matter to her, then why did you leave!? Leaving meant you put yourself and Eltar before myself, dad and all your friends. Who's the selfish one here? So, how I came to being told about mom's, dad's and their friends' secret world, this is what happened.

 ** _One Year Ago…_**

 ** _23:00…_**

 ** _Thursday…_**

 ** _2nd July 2013…_**

 **Canon: _Power Rangers Megaforce_**

 **(Flashback/** _ **Scene: Youth Centre, City Centre, Angel Grove, California, Earth**_ **/** _ **Amelia's POV**_ **)**

 **Most of the guests have gone home, taking with them some leftover food from the refreshments. I was helping Ernie tidy up, as were dad's friends. Trini helped me in washing the cutlery, glasses and dishes. Jade went home earlier on and that's understandable. Ernie was with us too, drying them as we go. Tonight has been hard on all of us, it is going to take a long time for some of the friends dad knows to recover from the loss, but I do worry for dad the most. He and mom were like a match made in heaven, they were so right for each other and you don't see that often, it's really rare to see two people well made for one another. As I cleaned the dishes, I suddenly felt something pulsate in my pocket, I think it's the talisman. I told Trini that I was heading for the bathroom very quickly, she nodded and I jogged off. Entering the bathroom, I locked the door and took the talisman out. I almost dropped the coin in shock, it was glowing pink, though it was faint and the next part really spooked me out. It was a voice, a soft whisper, almost like a ghost; yet comforting in a way.**

 ** _"Return to the cemetery and bring the remaining Original Twelve. Tell Tommy."_ And as quickly as I heard the voice, it was gone. The talisman stopped glowing. What the hell just happened!? How does the coin know the name of my dad? Something really weird is going on and on a one to ten on the creepy scale, it's a twenty. Tell my dad? Would he believe me on this? The voice was very certain on this. Also, who are the Original Twelve? Then, there was a knock on my door and I hid the talisman in my pocket.**

 **"Amelia!" It was dad. "You alright, princess? Trini told me you were a long time in the bathroom." Well, time to take the bull by the horns they say. I unlocked the door, facing my dad.**

 **"Dad, this is going to sound weird." I bit my lip before speaking. "But… something told me to tell you, we and the ' _Original Twelve_ ' have to return to the cemetery." I watched dad as he tensed.**

 **"What is this something, Amelia?" He questioned. Unable to hide the truth, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the gold talisman with the engraving of the Crane and the Pterodactyl. Dad's jaw dropped as I handed it to him, carefully. "What were you doing with Kimberly's Power Coin!?" Dad demanded, his voice raised, only to freeze at what he said. A… a Power Coin? That's what the talisman is? Why is it called a Power Coin? Dad sighed and looked at me again. "The coin said to go back to the cemetery and bring the Original Twelve, yes?" I nodded quickly, unsure where this is going. "Sadly Justin already left to return home, hopefully the Original Ten will have to do. Gather your things, I'll get the others." I grabbed dad's hand and he turned to me.**

 **"So you believe me!? Dad, what's going on? It's scaring me." Dad heard the worry in my voice, I was genuinely scared.**

 **"It'll be OK. Listen, what's about to happen, is going to throw you into a world myself and especially your mom, tried to keep you separated from." They led secret lives? What secrets did you keep from me dad? How is this coin connected? Better get going, the sooner we leave, the sooner I'll get answers.**

 ** _Forty Minutes Later…_**

 ** _00:25…_**

 ** _Friday…_**

 ** _2nd July 2013…_**

 **( _Scene: Angel Grove Cemetery, Angel Grove, California, Earth_ / _Amelia's POV_ )**

 **Dad pulled the brake outside the gates of the cemetery. Outside, I heard the other cars pull up beside us. So, it seems like this Original Twelve or Ten in this case, included my dad, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zach, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat and Tanya. Justin was one of them, but he left for home before this occurred, so who was the twelfth? Was it mom? Was she one of the Original Twelve? Why are they called that. I pulled out the Power Coin, I admit, I'm a little scared of what's going on, but for now, I have to be brave. For all I know, it might give me an answer to how mom died and who killed her. Dad gave me the nod and we stepped out, I threw my jacket on, it was really chilly tonight and the moon hung high in the night sky. Everyone had flashlights on them just in case, but there was enough illumination from the street lamps and the full moon above us. Aegis and Cassie stepped beside us - Alura tagged along, but she stayed away from the funeral, giving the nod to enter. Time to see what happens. There was thirteen of us in total and we entered the cemetery, heading to mom's grave. There better be a good reason that it brought us back here again.**

 **Reaching mom's grave, I was unsure what to do, but that was when I felt the coin pulsate again. I took it out of my pocket, the pink glow was stronger than it was the first time and without warning, it flew out of my hand, surprising everyone around me! They looked shocked, unsure what to make that I had mom's Power Coin in my possession. The coin floated for a few minutes, before materialising into something, the glow was even brighter; all of us shielded our eyes and when the light died down, my jaw dropped. In front of us all, was a… ghost? A spirit? Dressed in a military uniform similar to Aegis and Alura when they just stumbled or dragged themselves into our home. Other than that, the face I am seeing before me, was unmistakable and I smiled. I ran towards her, with tears welling in my eyes.**

 **"MOM! I miss-" I wrapped my arms around her for a hug, that I missed for so long, but to my dismay; instead of feeling something solid, my arms phased right through her. I felt the tears slip down my cheeks, I can't hug my mom. Then what shocked me, was when she stepped towards me and held me in a hug, I must feel solid to her.**

 ** _"I know you're angry at me, Amelia, also confused. You have every right to be feeling, what you are feeling towards me. I evaded Death's hand for so long, but eventually the Reaper's scythe would come for me once more."_ I stepped back from her.**

 **"Then why did you leave!?" I yelled, angrily. Mom stood there unfazed by my temper, the onslaught of my buried emotions. "Why didn't you just… stay home?",**

 ** _"Because Eltar needed me, Amelia. I made an oath to the Elders that I would be on call, if the planet was in danger. I… I couldn't refuse an order by the Council of Eltar."_ Mom explained, _"The Armada are dangerous, I thought I could annihilate them, away from Earth. I did not want you to get wrapped up in a secret we've all been hiding from you."_ ,**

 **"Does it have to do with your Power Coin?" I asked her. Mom nodded.**

 ** _"Back in ninety-three, when my friends and I were around your age, we became the first protectors of the Earth; the Power Rangers."_ Revealed mom and my jaw dropped. She was a Power Ranger!? I turned to dad, also looking at everyone else. I watched as dad, Jason, Billy, Trini, Zach, Rocky, Adam and Aisha reveal coins similar to the one mom had; then Kat and Tanya revealed two devices worn on the wrist. Aegis showed me his, it was a jewel, a ruby held securely in an item that looks like a large belt buckle and then his wife; Cassie revealed a device attached to her wrist too. They're all Power Rangers! Then… it means the people who visited were rangers too! How long is this legacy? I didn't know how to process this. That was when mom spoke again. _"I'm sorry I never told you, I didn't want to throw you into this world. Our hidden world is messier than you think, as it is unforgivably dangerous. As you know, even though Eltar is the most powerful army in the known universe, we underestimated the might of the Armada. They ravaged us and tore it to the ground, then plundered its riches." _Then dad stepped forward.**

 **"What happened to you Beautiful? How did you… who took you from us? Why didn't the Ninjetti feel it?",**

 ** _"That is why I brought you all here, Handsome. I cut my connection to the five you, so you wouldn't feel the pain of the tethers that bounded us snap. Also, I want to give you and the others, the closure you all want. Amelia, stay where you are, everyone else, stand in a circle and raise the sources of your powers."_ We did exactly what we were told, I held my position, as dad and his friends stood in a circle, with the… source of their ranger powers. Alura decided to stay out, saying she could not relive that battle again - The Fall of Eltar, she has called it and said that she will keep an eye out for any wanderers, that could unintentionally stumble upon this. Guess it's bad news if a civilian witnesses ranger things, but it makes sense though. Everyone raised their coins, wrist devices, whatever they're called and mom simply raised her hand, causing her Power Coin to levitate. Suddenly, all we could see was light and everything went white.**

 **( _Memory_ / _Scene: Battlefield, Outside City of Eltar, Eltar_ / _Amelia's POV_ )**

 ** _I opened my eyes, and was instantly met to the sound of chaos, it was war. Dad's friends turned around, seeing the carnage of Eltar. Everyone had a look of horror on their faces, unsure what to make of this, that their little sister was involved in Eltar's defence, which ended in vain. There was blasters flying in all directions, explosions, I stared at the sky; as flight vehicles soared the air in aerial combat. It was like a scene out of a science fiction movie! To my surprise, along with dad and his friends, we weren't noticed at all, no one noticed us, not even the enemy. Mom spoke to us all._**

 ** _"Everyone, these are my memories you are experiencing… my final moments." We watched as the battle raged on, I saw mom, decked out in her military gear and wielding some sort of… laser assault rifle. I have to say, she looks pretty badass, we witnessed her leading the soldiers with a might of a lion, a true leader. She was yelling and firing orders in her home language, it's really weird to hear her speak it. I managed to get a glimpse of her face, it was worn, tired and there was a cut on her left cheek, it was bleeding. Her caramel-brown was covered in dirt, slightly unkempt and just like when Aegis and Alura came to our house; her uniform was a tattered mess. Mom and the soldiers were fighting off a bunch of weird looking… foot soldiers? I turned to mom._**

 ** _"What are you fighting?",_**

 ** _"They are called Xborgs and Bruisers. The Xborgs are your standard foot soldiers, but they are far from stupid. The Bruisers are the elites, they ploughed through our defences." Mom explained to us all. "From there, I realised too late we were fighting a losing battle and the Elders abandoned us. I ordered the soldiers to retreat." Just as she said that, we were onto that part of her memory, mom was pointing back and telling the surviving soldiers to retreat, to head to the escape pods. They all realised that Eltar is a lost cause. She ran with them, while giving covering fire. Shortly, the scene transitioned to the Docking Bay? Where the escape pods were stored, by then there were only a handful of Eltarian soldiers. The heavy doors behind them closed shut, buying them some time. One by one, each escape pod activated and rocketed off. Mom threw off her combat helmet and was then met with her cousin Aegis and Alura, they stood behind her, as she typed something into the strange and advanced looking console. We heard the hatch of the escape pod hiss open. Mom ordered Alura to get into the pod and didn't disobey, she was a rank or two below her. There was only one seat left, it was between either her or Aegis._**

 ** _"Get into the pod Kara! Tell Cassie I'm sorry." He said to her, in English. Without turning to him, despite the consistent banging noise behind the blast doors, that were slowly becoming dented; we looked as mom took off her wedding ring, the silver crane-staff necklace she never took off and revealed her Power Coin. Mom twirled around to face her cousin, giving him a determined look, which made him confused._**

 ** _"No, Aegis. Tell Tommy and Amelia I'm sorry." Before he could blink, mom shoved the items into his hands and with a strength I didn't think she had, pushed her cousin into the last seat of the escape pod. Mom slammed her fist onto a button, causing the hatch to close over a distraught Aegis and Alura. I turned my head to see Aegis, as he quietly sobbed, with Cassie holding him. I could hear the Aegis from mom's final memory, helplessly banging on the hatch to not do it. Alura begged to swap places, that she should be the one to sacrifice herself, she didn't have a family to go back to, but my mom did. Aegis was trying to get the hatch to open, but the controls wouldn't respond. He slammed his fist on the console in frustration and turned to my mom. "The escape pod will only listen to my commands Aegis, and it cannot be overwritten." Mom revealed and the two of them realised what my mom was doing, she intended to sacrifice herself, give up her life for them._**

 ** _"DON'T DO THIS KARA!" Aegis begged,_**

 ** _"Kara! Please no!" Alura cried, knowing this will be the last time she'll ever see her friend._** ** _"I can't lose you too!"_** ** _I saw a single tear drop from mom's face, but she wiped it away._**

 ** _"And I can't lose either of you. Pod 1503, set co-ordinates for the outskirts of Reefside, California of planet Earth. Activate thrusters." The control panel lit up, with the co-ordinates set and the thrusters came to life. "Goodbye." My mom whispered._**

 ** _"KARA!" Alura and Aegis screamed, banging on the hatch, as the escape pod flew off, away from the fight, away from Eltar. Then there was an explosion, the blast doors gave away, allowing the foot soldiers to enter. Mom stood there with surprising calm, as the Xborgs and Bruisers surrounded her, weapons raised. Following that, another set of footsteps echoed the corridor and another figure entered. I have to say, that alien was intimidating. Is he or it the leader? He was also accompanied by three other figures, like his generals or henchmen._**

 ** _"Prince Verak." Mom said simply, with a calm posture and tone. It was sort of scary._**

 ** _"You know who I am, General Kara of Eltar." He almost sounded surprised, but he too was calm._**

 ** _"I studied you, as much as you studied me." She quipped. Looking around me, everyone was tense, angry, they instantly knew he was the guy that killed mom. Then my dad's eyes were scarily flashing neon green, that is not normal! Since when could dad's eyes flash a different colour?_**

 ** _"Oh such boldness!" One of the generals said in an eerily female voice. It was the gleefulness that put me off, like she's a mad scientist. "It's been a long time since I studied an Eltarian.",_**

 ** _"Don't be stupid Levira!" He growled, smacking her on the shoulder. "Have you not read the report on her? The old records from the fallen United Alliance of Evil!? She is a high-level threat! Even Argus agrees.",_**

 ** _"You're no fun Damaras! Same to you Argus!" She… pouted?,_**

 ** _"Silence!" Prince Vekar roared. "I already had it planned to kill this particular Eltarian. You are a threat indeed." We looked as mom unsheathed a sword attached to her waist._**

 ** _"I'm not going down without a fight Vekar!" Challenged mom, her tone said it all. Just as I thought dad was the only one who could do the creepy lightshow, mom's eyes flashed too; excepts it's red, not green. Arming himself, the two charged. The fight between them was hard and vicious, this Vekar guy was certainly an adept fighter, he countered and blocked every attack mom laid on him; she did the same. Wow, I never thought that she was so good at armed combat. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, mom managed to get a strike on Prince Vekar, slashing him across the chest, stunning him. I knew mom was tired, sweat beaded down her forehead, as she breathed hard and slow. Suddenly, mom dropped her sword, yelling in pain and we helplessly watched as she fell to the floor; behind her, was a smoking barrel belonging to an Xborg. He cheated! Vekar played dirty on her! My anger was boiling, I wanted to kill him! Vekar chuckled, circling my mom and picked up her sword._**

 ** _"You fought well General Kara." He praised, pointing the blade at her neck. "Your planet is mine, just like how I conquered Andresia. From where you grew up, Earth will fall too." However, all my mom did was laugh._**

 ** _"You really have no idea what you're dealing with, Vekar and it will be your downfall. Earth is more heavily defended than you think.",_**

 ** _"I think it is time for you join your people… daughter of Grand Sage Zordon of Eltar and Commander Aria of Phaedos." Who are Zordon and Aria? Are they her biological parents? But suddenly, as quickly as he stabbed my mom through her tactical vest, which did nothing to stop the blade; I jumped into the safety of dad's arms, as he tried to shield me from the sight, as some of his friends gasped in horror and others screamed. He stabbed mom with her own sword, we all heard my mom inhale sharply, then Vekar pulled the sword out, its blade covered in mom's blood. We heard her struggle to breathe, as blood poured out from her fatal wound, red, just like the roses; red like roses and she collapsed, motionless to the floor, the blood pooling out from her wound. Vekar turned to his army._** ** _"Dispose her body and find Eltar's precious resources!" He ordered._**

 ** _With that, the memory of my mom's final moments came to an end and once again, we were engulfed in white light._**

 **( _Memory Ends_ )**

 **We found ourselves back in the cemetery. Everyone was unsure how to process what they have just seen. Witnessing her murder was… tough on us all, hard to swallow. So, the Armada are responsible for taking mom away from us and they are on their way here. Mom got our attention.**

 ** _"You must prepare for incoming invasion. You and all the rangers up to the current team, will face the Armada in an event called The Legendary Battle."_ ,**

 **"But…" Jason stammered, "When will we know it will happen?",**

 ** _"When the time is right, the Megaforce team's mentor: Gosei, an apprentice of my father's will call for you."_ Mom told him. _"Anyhow, you are short a Pink Ranger of the Original team. I want to pass my Power Coin onto Amelia, she will be the holder of my coin."_ ,**

 **"Kimberly!" Dad argued, "Are you for real!? She's only fourteen!",**

 ** _"And might I remind you Thomas, we were her age as Power Rangers and Justin was even younger."_ Dad held his tongue, unable to argue. _ "Show her the Legacy Video, then train her to use the power of the coin. Same for you with Jade, Adam and Tanya, give her my Green Overdrive Morpher. I understand she's young, but you will need all the help you can get."_ The couple silently nodded. Looks like I'm not going to be the only one learning about the Power Rangers. Also… my mom wants me to wield her Power Coin, after she held it for so long. It's a heavy burden for me to carry. _"I'm sorry I left you all, my time runs short. I must return to the Spirit World. May the Power protect you, always."_ Mom smiled once more, dad stood beside me, and she locked us both in a hug, her head resting against dad's. In a flash of pink light, she was gone, mom went back to the Spirit World and in the palm of my hand, was her Power Coin.**

 **"Goodbye, Kimberly." Dad choked.**

 **(Flashback Ends)**

[Amelia]:

 _"Red like roses_

 _Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

 _Always closer_

 _To the emptiness and sadness_

 _That has come to take the place of you."_

After all that a happened, it took a long time to process it, especially after watching the Legacy Video with Jade. My mom served as a ranger for five years and bearing two colours! The first was pink and the other was green, during her service with the Operation Overdrive Rangers. So much for being a mentor. Dad loved being a ranger too much, he bore four different colour; green, white, red and black. Green and white for the Original Rangers, Red for Zeo, he doesn't really count his service with the Turbo Rangers and Black for Dino Thunder. That explains his baptised nickname by the other rangers, they like to call him the Rainbow Ranger. Zach even told me some of the History and Archaeology jokes he used in her. Her friends teased her with a name, calling her the _Power Raider_. It took me a few minutes to click with it, only for me to get it, they compared her to Lara Croft from _Tomb Raider_. Still, I needed time to digest it all, I was somewhat angry and it was that anger, I directed into this song.

[Kira]:

 _"You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood."_

[Amelia]:

 _"You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would."_

[Kira]:

 _"Would I change it if I could?"_

[Amelia and Kira]:

 _"It doesn't matter how_

 _The petals scatter now_

 _Every nightmare just discloses_

 _It's your blood that's red like roses."_

[Amelia]:

 _"And no matter what I do_

 _Nothing ever takes the place of you."_

There was few seconds instrumental after this verse and once it was done, Kira and I sang the last chorus together.

[Amelia and Kira]:

 _"Red like roses_

 _Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

 _Always closer_

 _To the emptiness and sadness_

 _That has come to take the place of you."_

Everyone in the room clapped, loving the song. Dad and the others got the clear message of it. Dad walked over to me and we hugged.

"I know you miss her, the pain will take time to heal." He said to me. Although, I know dad is still feeling the wound in his heart, he's managing it somehow. I wouldn't want to imagine how he'll be if he and mom, along with the Ninjetti - Rocky, Adam, Billy and Aisha were still connected.

"It's already been a year and it still hurts so much." I whispered. Shortly afterwards, the crowd began to dissipate, leaving only us and the veteran rangers in the café.

"It's alright princess." Then, he had a stern look on his face. "Now, let's train you to use your ranger powers. The Armada are going to get a beating and we will make them sorry for taking our loved one away from us.",

"And we will all be behind you." Said a voice. We turned to see the café filled with the people my mom knew, all the rangers from In Space to Samurai. Then somehow, rangers from this SPD - Space Patrol Delta from the year twenty-twenty-five and RPM, in their world, it's two-thousand-and-seven, were here too. I also recognised mom's biological aunt and uncle: Dulcea and Ninjor. In front of them, was Andros of KO-35. They're all here. Um… I'm actually surprised the café is able to hold all of us. For the first time, my dad smiled and said:

"Once a ranger,",

"ALWAYS A RANGER!" They all cheered. I took out my mom's Power Coin, which flashed pink. Your death will not be in vain mom, Earth won't fall. For your sake, we will help the Super Megaforce team defeat the Armada and we can all live in peace.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Yeah… a lot bleaker than I normally write, like I said, it's to ease my Writer's Block to go back to** ** _Searching For The Truth_** **. Be patient with me! Also, yes, I made _Megaforce_ and _Super Megaforce_ a lot more serious than it usually is and don't kill me for killing off a character. Sorry?**

 **And yes, as cruel as it sounds, Kimberly 'Kara of Eltar' Hart is staying permanently dead. No time travel, no revives, no nothing. Wow, I'm such a cruel writer! I'm probably going to be mobbed after this.**

 **Thanks for reading! Enjoyed it? Leave a Follow, Favourite and sometimes, constructive criticism is nice. Bye!**


End file.
